


Meeting the In-Laws

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [28]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, In-Laws, Loss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a prompt I received on w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the In-Laws

_Prompt: Tom goes to lunch with Elizabeth's parents._

 

"Tom, how very good to see you, dear." He smiled widely at the elderly woman who looked like an exact and simply older carbon copy of his deceased wife, as he crossed the few metres from the entrance of the restaurant to their table by the window. Taking her small hands in his, he kissed her on both cheeks, breathing in the strong yet so familiar scent of her perfume ere he greeted his father-in-law with a short embrace. Small-talk about the weather followed, _as usual_ , before Richard complained about the performance of Arsenal in the Premier League, _also as usual_. Tom was never really into football yet he still possessed enough decency and manners to nod and comment at the right moments all under the watchful yet gentle eyes of Susan, who was still holding his hand while sitting by his side.

 

“Richard, stop boring him to death with your complaints about such nonsense,” she chided her husband after a little, a loving smile still playing around her lips, while their tea was placed in front of them. The older man, though used to his wife’s rebukes, pretended to pout for a moment and shifted his attention to the cucumber sandwiches on his plate. Tom merely shook his head with a smile. It was always the same, each time they met. Once a month they tried to meet for afternoon tea at the Savoy, a tradition Tom and Elizabeth had already kept up with Richard and Susan during their time together, and even now, after all those years, he did his best to make room in his busy schedule for the older couple, whose family he still belonged to.

 

“Tell us, Tom, how are Emmy and Ben? We’d love to have them over for a weekend or so again soon if you don’t mind.” Susan’s grey eyes, the exact same colour as her daughter’s, shimmered in the afternoon sun and it struck him once again, how similar they looked and how much of Elizabeth and her mother was still visible in the eyes of his twins. “Oh that would be great. I bet they’d love that. Half-term is just over but the term is finished in a couple of weeks anyway and maybe we could arrange something then. Depending on your plans for the summer of course. But they are doing marvellously,” he nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket to show them a couple of pictures he had taken over the last few weeks since their last meeting.

 

“And how is Paula?” Richard, who had obviously found his speech back after the little incident with his wife, looked at him over the rim of his teacup, genuinely interested in the new woman by his son-in-law’s side. “She’s better, thank you. Luckily, the car accident wasn’t nearly as bad as it looked and Ben and Emmy are doing their very best to nurse her back to health,” Tom smiled, blushing a little as he talked about his new girlfriend though Susan and Richard had accepted her ever since the beginning. “Oh that’s good to hear. I was so worried when you told us about the accident but she is so very brave. Just imagine what might have happened to Ben if she hadn’t interfered. She’s such a great woman. Make sure you keep her, Tom,” Susan added with a stern yet loving expression on her face. “I’ll do that,” he replied quietly, gently squeezing her hand resting on the white tablecloth beside him. For a moment they each focused on their steaming cups of tea, knowing exactly what part of the conversation lay ahead of them.

 

It was Tom who broke the silence first. “I can’t believe it’s going to be 5 years this August,” he mumbled, quickly blinking a few tears away ere he looked at his parents-in-law, who nodded gravely and sadly. “Oh I know, Tom. Time passes so quickly, doesn’t it? But look at you. You’ve cared so well for Benjamin and Emiliana and also for yourself. She would love to see you so happy and the children growing up to be such wonderful persons. You can be very proud of you, my dear. We are very proud of you and we are so thankful that we are still allowed to be a part of your life.” A single tear rolled down Susan’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away, despite the loving smile on her face directed at him. Richard next to her had lowered his gaze and Tom knew that the death of his youngest daughter still hurt him so very much, although he rarely talked about it. “I would never shut you out, Susan,” Tom replied quietly, breathing a kiss onto her temple ere he reached for Richard’s hands across the table, hoping to reassure them of the deep love he still felt for his late wife's family.

  
“I miss her just as much as you do but she will never be forgotten. I hope you know that. I’ve loved her with all my heart and I still do. Having Paula by my side now doesn’t change that and she knows it, too.” The older man nodded as he lifted his eyes to meet the glistening blue orbs of his son-in-law. “Maybe we should all get together for dinner some time. Your parents could come, too, Tom, and Emma and Sarah, and Josephine,” Richard suggested, after a moment and his wife nodded in agreement. “That would be lovely. We could meet at our house so you don’t have to do all the work. Our dining room is big enough and the children would have plenty to play with. And...maybe we could even manage to plan it all by the 8th. You know...as a birthday celebration for Ellie.” Another sad smile flickered over Tom’s face although it was quickly replaced with relief as Susan and Richard both agreed to his suggestion. “That is a wonderful idea, Tom. Let us know if you need any help, will you?”


End file.
